


Video Games

by mannybothans



Series: Shameless Smut Shorts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, F/M, Innuendo, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Reader-Insert, Smut, Song-based fic, Squirting, Wingman Sam Winchester, college-aged gabriel, college-aged reader, college-aged sam, hints of sam/jess - Freeform, lana del rey - Freeform, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannybothans/pseuds/mannybothans
Summary: You're Sam Winchester's study buddy and soon-to-be best friend in college. You meet his roommate, Gabriel, one day and find yourself smitten.When you find out Gabe's into bad girls, you go all-out to get his attention.





	Video Games

The first time you saw him, he was sitting on the floor in his boxer shorts – and nothing else – a video game controller in his hands as he yelled at the television. It was nothing new to you because you grew up with brothers, but you really weren’t expecting your study partner’s roommate to just be… there.

When your sundress caught his attention, he looked up and grinned devilishly. You recognized that look, too. It was a _nice going, bro_ look for your friend. You opened your mouth to protest but couldn’t get a word out before your partner was yelling at his roommate to put on some pants.

“Why? She’s not bothered, are ya, dollface?” He winked at you and you felt your cheeks turn pink. To avoid answering and also embarrassing yourself, you turned and went into the kitchen.

“Jesus, Gabe! I told you I was having people over!”

“Sam, it’s fine,” you mumbled as you pulled books out of your bag and felt the blush slowly retreat. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Still, it’s rude,” Sam grumbled and sat down heavily in the chair across from you.

During your study session, you couldn’t help but let your eyes drift over to Sam’s roommate, Gabe, a few times. He caught you looking once and gave you another cheeky wink. If Sam noticed, he certainly didn’t mention it that day.

You developed a crush on Gabe from afar, not-so-secretly pining for him around Sam. Your study partner was quickly becoming your closest friend and he was happy to help you find love.

**

“Are you sure this isn’t weird?” You asked, maybe for the hundredth time, as you cemented your plans. You were shouting through your bathroom door while you changed, Sam sitting patiently on your bed, texting someone he’d met a couple weeks ago.

“Not as weird as it would be if you had the hots for my brother! Like literally almost every other woman.” Sam rolled his eyes and you giggled.

“You don’t need to worry about that, Sam.” Hesitantly, you opened the door and peeked out. “This isn’t really me.”

Sam waved you off and scoffed. “C’mon, let’s see it.” You slowly pulled the door open the rest of the way and covered your face so you wouldn’t see Sam’s reaction. “Ho-ly shit. Wow. Um. That’s a look.”

You wailed into your hands. “I knew it! You hate and he’ll hate it, too!”

“No! No no no no, I don’t hate it! It’s just different. You look hot, dude.”

Lowering your hands, you kept your eyes on the floor. You heard Sam suck in a deep breath through his teeth and your eyes squeezed shut. “Oh, god, it looks terrible, doesn’t it?” You tried to do your make-up sultry and dark, to match your “bad girl” outfit of wet-look leggings, a cut-off tank top, and spiky ankle boots you borrowed from your roommate.

“Did you even see yourself?” Sam asked, incredulously. “Jesus, you look _amazing_.”

“You’re just saying that!”

“I’m not,” Sam said. “If you don’t catch his eye in this tonight, then he’s a fool.” The sincerity in his voice made you finally lift your gaze and you swallowed. You’d never really seen Sam as more than a study buddy and friend, but the way he was looking at you could only be described as _hungry_.

“Alright. Let’s go before I chicken out.”

“That’s my girl,” Sam grinned.

The bar was crowded for a Wednesday night, but it was one you knew and felt comfortable in. You and Sam got there together, but he quickly left your side to go talk to a familiar blonde.

“I’ll be right here,” he assured you. “If you need anything, just come get me.”

“Thanks. But, go have fun! I’ll be fine.” You nudged him in the blonde’s direction and turned back to your drink, which you drained.

It wasn’t long before Gabe walked in. You knew when he did because your eyes were glued to the mirror behind the bar in anticipation. He made his way through the crowd and sidled up next to you at the bar. You didn’t move, aside from lifting your drink to your lips. He ordered a drink and flicked his eyes over to you for just a second.

“Gabe? Is that you?” You grinned, trying to look like this was all such a big coincidence.

“Oh, hey, dollface. Wow, I didn’t even recognize you. I thought you were here with Sam?” He sized you up, then glanced over the crowd to look for his roommate.

“I was, but you know, he’s been talking to that girl,” you trailed off. It wasn’t a lie – he had been talking to a girl, you just weren’t sure if the one he was talking to right now was the same one.

“So, what, he just up and dumped you here?” Gabe’s brow furrowed in concern but there was something in his golden eyes that looked mischievous. Scheming.

“Ah, you know, it’s whatever. We’re just friends.” The hints you were dropping could be atom bombs and you still weren’t sure if he’d pick up what you were putting down.

“Well, too bad for him,” Gabe said under his breath, but you heard it and grinned into your glass. He shifted his weight and suddenly his shoulder was against yours, the soft leather of his jacket cool on your skin. The two of you drank in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Gabe licked his lips and turned to you. “D’you play darts, dollface?”

“I have dabbled,” you shrugged. It was always in good fun with friends and you weren’t great, but you’d hit a bullseye or two.

“I’ll get the next round if you wanna grab a spot at a board,” Gabe said, lifting an eyebrow in that sexy, suggestive way he was known for. It almost made you swoon. That eyebrow lift alone surely scored him tons of women if its effect on you was any hint.

You grinned and blew him a kiss before moving away from the bar. As soon as you were across the way, your nerves kicked into high gear and you took a deep breath. It was hard acting cool around him when all you wanted to do was yank him to you by the collar of his jacket and shove your tongue down his throat. You swallowed a nervous lump in your throat and claimed the next open dartboard.

He appeared moments later, carefully carrying two drinks. He handed you yours, then you clinked the glasses together and took a sip.

“So, you up first or am I?” He asked, setting his drink down.

“It was your idea, why don’t you go first?” You suggested.

A devilish grin spread across his face as he looked you up and down once more. “Fair, but I always make sure the lady gets her turn, first.”

A flush spread across your face and you rolled your eyes, turning away to grab the darts before he could see how red your cheeks were. Okay, so innuendo was his game; you could totally do that.

“That’s very kind of you. I’m a firm believer in giving _and_ receiving. Doesn’t really matter who goes first, as long as we both get a turn.” You smirked at him and then set your foot behind the fault line and readied your first throw.

“Wait, wait wait wait,” Gabe protested as he closed the distance between you. “May I?” He lifted his hands in position as if he were going to adjust you if you allowed it. You did. Gabe stood behind you and pulled your left hip back with one hand, squaring it up. When he was satisfied with your stance, he reached up with his right hand and dragged his fingertips along the skin of your arm, down to your elbow. He gently grasped it, tilting it just _so_ , and a shiver went down your spine. “You cold?”

“No, I’m good. Just caught a draft, I think,” you forced a confident smile at him and he stepped back. “Am I good?”

Gabe’s eyes sized you up again and he bit his lip. “Sure looks that way.”

You took a deep breath and focused on throwing the dart. It landed on the board – not a bulls eye, but not far off, either.

“Thanks for the tip,” you smirked as you handed him a dart.

“Oh, I’ve got more than just a tip for you, dollface,” he smirked back as he lined up his shot.

The game ended with him winning by several points and by that time, the innuendo had turned into blatant flirting and sexual references. Your body was thrumming with desire for him; still, you acted calm and collected, keeping up with his wit.

“Do you want another round? I’ll buy,” you offered when you’d finished your drinks.

Gabe’s eyes narrowed before he glanced around, as if scoping the place out. “Nah, this place is dying down. Why don’t we go back to my place? I make a mean glass of bourbon.”

You laughed, despite your entire body feeling like it was fire at the prospect of going home with him. “I’ll be the judge of that,” you quipped, booping his nose.

He led you out of the bar and it wasn’t until you were outside that you realized you were very buzzed. “Do we need to call a ride?” You asked, concerned about his state of being.

“Honestly, dollface, I don’t have the patience to wait for a damn cab right now,” he replied, his voice low and husky with lust. His eyes stared into yours and you saw the same hungry look in them as you saw in Sam, earlier.

“Yeah, okay, yeah, sure, if you’re good to drive,” you stammered. Gabe grabbed your hand and marched to his car. He went with you to the passenger side door and you thought he was going to be a gentleman and open it for you. Instead, he pressed himself against you and you gasped at the cold metal on your back, your hips jerking forward into his.

He groaned as his head tilted towards yours, lips parted and eyes hooded. “Want you so much. Do you wanna do this? I need to know before you get in my car.”

You nodded, staring at his lips, waiting for him to kiss you. Gabe licked his lips and grunted a “good girl,” before he pulled away, leaving you cold and breathless. So, he was a fucken tease, too.

You slid into the passenger seat and Gabe got in and cranked the car, peeling out of the parking lot and speeding back to his and Sam’s house on the other side of campus. He glanced over at you, must have seen the dazed look on your face, and put his hand on your thigh. You almost jumped from the heat of his touch. Gabe didn’t say a word as he drove and you didn’t move a muscle as his hand crept up your thigh until his pinky was against your hip. You closed your eyes, willing him to just touch you already, and he finally dipped his hand down between your thighs and pressed his pinky against your sex. You gasped and dug your nails into the leather on the door panel.

“Almost there, baby girl,” he purred.

“Mhm,” was all you could manage as his finger rubbed against your covered slit, putting just enough pressure where you needed it to fuel the fire inside of you.

When the car lurched to a stop, you nearly threw yourself out of the car. Gabe practically raced you to the door and threw it open. Before it closed, he had his hands on your hips and his mouth on yours, kissing you furiously. You reached up, grabbing fistfuls of his gorgeous hair as your tongues pushed and swirled against each other. When he nipped at your bottom lip, you tugged his hair and he groaned. His hands pulled you flush against him as he backed you into the living room, right up against the armrest of the couch. You sat back on it and Gabe pulled away from the kiss. Panting, you watched him shed his jacket and shirt, revealing his firm and toned torso.

You swallowed a tiny moan of want and Gabe smirked down at you, wedging himself between your knees. He grasped your chin and bent down to kiss you again; this one was no less passionate and hurried than the first. Slowly, he pushed you back on to the couch and you carefully moved back until your head was against the opposite armrest and Gabe was positioned above you. He ducked his head and pushed your tank top up over your stomach and breasts, not bothering to conceal his pleasure at your lacy push-up bra.

“Now that’s what I’m talkin’ about, dollface,” he murmured, yanking a cup down and freeing a breast just to trap your nipple in his mouth. You arched your back, moaning loudly as he nipped and teased your hardened bud. “Mm, you make such nice sounds,” he commented just before switching sides. “You a screamer?”

“Depends,” you breathed, gripping his hair yet again and giving it a gentle tug. He growled and you licked your lips.

“On?”

“On how hard you fuck me,” you smirked down at him and he instantly sat back, gripped the waistband of your leggings, and yanked them off. “Someone’s impatient,” you teased.

Gabe shoved his pants off right after and then pulled your undies off, adding them to the pile of clothing on the floor. He wasted no time in spreading your knees and running a knuckle through your sopping wet folds. His signature grin curled up the corners of his mouth. “So are you,” he mused.

He didn’t give you any time to respond before he pushed two fingers into your hot, aching core. “OOhh, shit, Gabe,” you moaned. A thought occurred to you, suddenly. “Shit, what about Sam?!”

Gabe chuckled darkly. “Oh, he went home with that blonde hours ago. He won’t be back til morning.” He scissored his fingers inside of you and you gasped, wanting more. “So pretty, dollface, all those little noises you make. Let’s get you a little louder, hm?” Your jaw dropped as he fucked you hard and fast with his fingers, determined to make you scream. Well, you’d really make him work for it. Something told you he was up for a challenge.

Within minutes, he was making you come hard on his fingers but you refused to scream, refused to give him the pleasure.

“Stubborn little bitch, huh?” Gabe taunted as he pulled his boxers off. “Me likey.” He was on you again in a second, his body covering yours as his tongue invaded your mouth and his cock rutted against your slit. “You want it? Hm?” He kissed you around his words; teeth clashed and lips got bitten. You reached down and grabbed his perfect little ass, pulling him to you. Gabe pushed up on his hands and repositioned himself between your legs. “Gonna fuck you so good.”

Your eyes rolled back in your head as he thrust into you, not stopping until he was fully sheathed, balls deep inside of you. His hips moved at a steady but hard pace, jolting you each time he pushed into you. You reached back and grabbed the armrest in order to push back against him. He groaned as your torso elongated and breasts got closer to his face. Breathing hard and trying to hold back, you moaned softly each time he bucked into you, but you knew you couldn’t hold out for long.

Gabe was panting, fucking you into the couch, his eyes locked on your face as he watched your expressions change while you struggled to keep from screaming his name. “Feel so fucken good. Shit, you’re so goddamn tight around my cock,” he muttered. You moaned loudly in response and his hand went to your neck, applying the slightest of pressure. “You gonna come for me again?”

You nodded as a gargled moan escaped your throat, forcing its way past his hand on your windpipe. “Please,” you choked out and reached up to tug his hair.

He growled again and tightened his grip on your neck. “Fucken come for me,” he breathed. “Scream for me,” he groaned.

Your eyes closed as your entire body went rigid against his pounding hips and then you saw stars behind your eyelids, felt a gush of wetness between your legs, and screamed his name with his hand still on your throat.

Gabe responded by growling louder and thrusting even harder, fucking you through your orgasm, aided by the extra wet between your thighs. He came seconds after you, pulling out suddenly and jerking himself while his cock spurted come all over your lower stomach. With the pressure on your neck lifted, you moaned loudly, loving the feeling of him coming all over you.

“Shit, fuck!!” Gabe swore as the last couple spurts landed on your warm, lightly sweaty flesh.

“Oohhhh fuck, Gabe,” you groaned, still catching your breath.

“Babe, that was,” he puffed out an exhale and grinned before he leaned down and kissed your lips. “Fuck, that was delightful.”

“Agreed,” you breathed, still feeling tingly and high from your orgasm.

“You always squirt like that?” Gabe asked as he sat back on wobbly legs.

“No, never,” you admitted, almost shyly.

“Well, fuck,” he chuckled. “Guess we’ll have to make this a regular thing.”

You were glad for the darkness of the room as you felt a blush creep up your neck and onto your cheeks. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up.” He stood up off the couch and held out a hand for you to take. “And then I’ll get you that bourbon I promised.”


End file.
